


Day 24; Shy

by Alyssa_85



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge [24]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Classroom Sex, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Teasing, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9455021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_85/pseuds/Alyssa_85
Summary: Antonio gives a shy Lovino a blow job in a classroom.





	

Lovino wasn’t shy, he didn’t enjoy talking to people, and got flustered far too easily, but he wasn’t shy. He could argue with strangers in the street, and flirt with pretty girls, so he certainly wasn’t shy. That didn’t stop his face flushing as he made eye contact with Antonio across the dining hall, or his heart thumping stupidly in his chest as the elder teen approached him.

“Lovi!” Antonio greeted, flinging himself at the Italian.

“Get off me!” He shoved at him, cheeks hot.

“I missed you.”

“We saw each other not two hours ago, get a grip.”

“Two hours is a long time, Lovi.”

“For a fish.”

“What?”

“Nothing.” Lovino pushed his plate away. “Where are your creepy friends?”

“I don’t have any creepy friends.”

“Yes, you do, albino bastard and the French creep.”

“Oh! Gilbert and Francis!”

“Yes, those people.”

“They’re in detention, something about eyebrows and spit balls, I don’t know. Besides, I wanted to talk to you alone today.”

Lovino looked down at his lap, almost certain he knew where the conversation was going. “What do you want?”

“What we were talking about last night…”

He could feel his cheeks flare. “Not here, damnit. Meet me in the art classroom, it’s empty at lunch.”

“Can’t we go together?”

“Absolutely fucking not. Sit right there and wait five damn minutes.”

Antonio saluted, grinning widely at the Italian. “Aye, aye, sir!”

Lovino rolled his eyes. “Stop shouting, you’re disturbing everyone.”

“Aye, aye, sir,” he repeated quietly.

With another roll of his eyes, Lovino pushed his chair back and made his way out of the dining hall. He could feel his palms become clammy, and his heart to beat so hard in his chest he thought it might burst out any moment.

He pushed open the door for the art room, stepping inside. The smell of paint still thick in the air, and canvas’ still on the easels. Lovino walked around the room, scanning the art, judging it silently to himself. Sure, he wasn’t, as his grandfather never got tired of tell him, an artist, but he knew his stuff.

“You’re here,” Antonio panted, closing the door behind him,

“I didn’t hear you come in,” Lovino responded, finally setting his bag down on a table.

“Clearly. Any nice pieces?”

“It’s all shit.”

“I see.” Antonio chuckled, stepping closer to Lovino. “Which one’s your brother’s?”

“Not in here. I suppose they’ve already got it lined up for the big art gallery thing.”

“He is very talented.”

Lovino scoffed. “Yeah. Shame I didn’t get that gene from my parents.”

“You’re talented too, Lovi.”

“In being moody, sure.”

“You’re really good at maths!”

“No, Toni, you just suck at it.”

Antonio pouted. “You’re really good at English, and you’re fluent in three languages! That’s something you have and your brother doesn’t!”

“I get it, I’m a nerd.”

“You’re not a nerd, it’s really cool to be able to speak lots of languages, it takes a lot of talent to know them, and be able to differentiate between them.”

“English and Italian aren’t exactly difficult to tell apart.”

“No, you’re right.” Antonio stepped closer, cupping his hands around Lovino’s face. “Tell me something, why do you downplay all your achievements? Everything you’re good at?”

“I don’t.”

“You do.”

“I don’t.”

“You do.”

“God, shut up.”

“Why did you ask me to meet you here, Lovi?”

Lovino’s cheeks flushed. “You know why. You said this was your fantasy.”

Antonio chuckled, kissing Lovino’s lips softly. “That was just in sexting, I don’t really want to have sex with you in a classroom.”

“Oh…” Lovino rubbed his arm absently, lip between his teeth and cheeks hot. “Then I guess this was for nothing.”

“Hey, hey, hey, are you disappointed?”

“No!”

“Lovi, there are many things against us having sex right here and now. What would we use for lube? Paint?”

“Sex doesn’t mean… you know…”

“Ah, you want a hand job? I can do that!”

“Keep your fucking voice down, damnit!” Lovino hissed, glaring at his boyfriend. “If I get caught in here with you, I’m never speaking to you again.”

“We both know that’s not true.”

“Can we just…”

“Care to enunciate your words, Lovino?”

“Don’t be an arsehole, Toni.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. You’re just so fun to tease! I love when your cheeks go all red, it’s so cute!”

“Sh-shut up, damnit!”

“Te amo, mi amor,” Antonio purred, pushing Lovino against a wall. Lovino almost squeaked at the sudden close proximity, he could already feel Antonio’s hands exploring his back, his arms, his butt. Antonio squeezed his cheeks lightly, biting down softly on Lovino’s neck. If Lovino hadn’t been blushing before, he certainly was when Antonio began lowering the zip of his trousers.

“Wait, Toni, stop…”

“What’s wrong?”

“This is embarrassing.”

“What’s embarrassing?”

“This, you just touching me…”

“Don’t be embarrassed, I love touching my Lovi.”

Lovino slapped his shoulder lightly, blood racing south at each intrusive touch of Antonio’s fingers. “Don’t you want me to touch you too?”

“Nope, I want Lovi to focus on himself.” With a quick tug, Lovino’s trousers and boxer pooled around his ankles, the Italian shrieked, pulling down his shirt as far as the non-stretchy material would go. Antonio kneeled in front of him, licking his lips as he eyed Lovino’s half-hard cock, only barely covered by Lovino’s white shirt.

“B-bastard, what are you doing?!”

“Hand jobs are too boring, I want my Lovi’s cock in my mouth.”

Lovino felt himself stiffen at the lewdly spoken words, his eyes trained on Antonio’s perfect lips. The Spaniard smiled up at him while forced Lovino’s shirt up, and began stroking him to full hardness, revelling in the moans above him.

“I can stop if you want,” Antonio offered, noting Lovino still trying to yank his shirt over his now fully erect cock.

“I don’t want you to stop,” Lovino mumbled, letting his arms fall to his sides.

“All right then!”

Antonio kissed the head of the Italian’s cock, his tongue slipping out and swiping across the slit. Lovino’s fingers wound into his hair, holding him loosely. Slowly, Antonio took Lovino into his mouth, using his hand to stroke the small amount he couldn’t fit. He looked up at Lovino’s face, Lovino had his head back against the wall, eyes clenched shut and hand clamped over his mouth, stifling what Antonio could only imagine to be sexy mewls.

He flattened his tongue against the shaft, letting it trace patterns over smooth skin. He could hear small whimpers from his boyfriend, small, muffled whimpers of pleasure. Antonio pulled off with a pop. “Lovi, stop covering your face. I can’t hear your noises.”

“That’s the point, bastard.”

“I want to hear your noises. I want to hear how good you feel, I want to see your face contort as I bring you over the edge. I want to be able to hear your voice crack as you cum hard down my throat.”

Lovino felt his cock twitch at Antonio’s words, pure filth coming from saintly lips. With a smirk, Antonio took Lovino fully in his mouth, his nose burying into the course hairs at the base. Lovino groaned, his fingers tightening slightly in Antonio’s hair.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” he mumbled, fighting the urge to double over. Antonio laughed around his cock, the vibrations making Lovino almost scream. Seeing this, Antonio continued to laugh, all while deep-throating his boyfriend, and using a hand to fondle at Lovino’s balls.

Lovino whined, groaned, and moaned, the feeling of Antonio’s laughing vibrating around him, matched with the fingers playing with his balls, and the sinful tongue brushing over his slit every few seconds, Lovino was close. He was so close, he didn’t have time to warn his boyfriend of his oncoming orgasm. He came with a cry, fingers pulling at Antonio’s hair. Antonio choked, pulling himself back quickly.

“I’m sorry!” Lovino cried, eyes wide. “I didn’t mean to!”

Antonio licked his lips, collecting what he could of the cum that had spilled from his lips. “You taste so good, Lovi.”

Lovino’s cheeks heated up once again. “Are you okay? I didn’t give you any warning.”

“I’m alright, I love it when you cum down my throat, you know that.”

“Kill me. Just kill me,” Lovino groaned, collecting himself.

“I refuse. If you were dead, I wouldn’t be able to make you orgasm anymore.” Antonio got to his feet. “Honestly, the faces you make when you’re feeling good are so sexy.”

“Don’t you need to… you know? Get off too?”

It was Antonio’s turn to blush. “I already have.”

“What?”

“Your cock in my mouth, your cum tasting so good, it sent me over the edge.”

Lovino pulled his underwear and trousers up.

“Speaking of, do you have any spare clothes?”

“You came in your pants?!” Lovino eyes widened, a smile playing on his lips. “Oh, this is too good!”

“Lovi!”

“I’m never going to let you live this down.”

Antonio practically giggled. “You’re so playful and smiley after sex, I love it. I love you.”

“Don’t think you can sweet talk me into forgetting this, Tonio, you came in your pants! Without being touched! Priceless.”

“It’s your fault. If Lovi didn’t taste so good, I wouldn’t have done it.”

“How did I not know you loved sucking cock so much?”

“You know, for someone who was shy about me seeing your downstairs area not half an hour ago, you’re being very un-shy now.”

“I just find it fascinating. You’ve never cum without being touched before.”

“Lovi, you have no idea how many times you’ve made me cum without touching me.”

Lovino grimaced. “Do I want to know?”

“Let’s just say it involved a tomato and a lot of licking.”

“You’re disgusting.”

“You were covered in tomato juice.”

“In your dreams, pervert.”

“Every. Single. Night.” Antonio turned his back on him, arms crossed over his chest in feigned sadness. “It’s just a shame it’ll never happen.”

Lovino laughed, draping himself over Antonio’s back. “Perhaps one day, Tonio,” he teased. “I have some spare trousers in my locker, as for underwear, I can’t help you.”

Antonio smirked. “Guess I’ll just have to go commando!” He grabbed his bag and made for the exit.

“You dare put my trousers on commando! Antonio get your arse back here!” Lovino grabbed his own back, running out of the room after his boyfriend.


End file.
